Michieda Shunsuke
Michieda Shunsuke is a member of Naniwa Danshi , a Kansai Johnny's Jr. unit. Background Micheda Shunsuke was born in Osaka, Japan. His mother is a big fan of SMAP, he grew up listening to songs from SMAP and Hey! Say! JUMP from a very young age. He was a fan of the 2014 drama Kindaichi Shōnen no Jikenbo N starring Ryosuke Yamada of Hey! Say! JUMP and his family members sent a resume of his to Johnny & Associates. He joined Johnny & Associates in November 23, 2014 after being chosen out of hundreds who auditioned. His first appearance at a concert was the Haruyasumi Kansai Johnny's Jr. Special show held in Osaka Shochikuza in March 2015. The state of his audition was broadcast on BS Fuji on 11 January 2015 and Kansai Telecasting Corporation on 2 May 2015 in Maido! Johnny, and on the 18 January and 5 May broadcast of the studio Show Time. His special skill is Aikido. Michieda Shunsuke appeared on Nippon TV Suiyō Drama series Haha ni naru broadcasting in the period of April 2017, and it became his first drama appearance. Also, in August of the same year, his role in Kansai Johnny's Jr. no Owarai Star Tanjō! became his first movie character. He made several prime-time TV appearances ever since. His latest guest appearance on “絶対零度” in August 2018 has won him acclaims from both critics and audience. In October 2018, Michieda Shunsuke was chosen as a member of the Kansai Johny's Jr. group "Naniwa Danshi" (なにわ男子: Men from Osaka). This group consists of seven boys, aging from 16 to 22. They set their goals at making a CD debut soon. Participation Concert * Kansai Johnny’s Jr Haru Yasumi Special Show 2015 * Kansai Johnny’s Jr X’mas Show 2015 * Kansai Johnny’s Jr Haru Yasumi Special Show 2016 * Kansai Johnny’s Jr X’mas Show 2016 * Kansai Johnny’s Jr X’mas Show 2017 * Kansai Johnny’s Jr Concert 2018 ~Happy New Wan Year~ * Kansai Johnny’s Jr Haru Yasumi Special Show 2018 Stage Play * Shonentachi Sekai no Yume ga … Senso wo Shiranai Kodomotachi 2015 * ANOTHER & Summer Show * JOHNNYS’ Future WORLD * Shonentachi Minami no Shima ni Yuki wa Furu 2017 * Chibikko Owarai Sichi Henge Shonen Kabuki 2018 * Ashita wo Kakeru Shonentachi 2018 Media Appearance Variety Show * Shounen Club * The Shonen Club * Maido! Jani~ * Jr. Senbatsu! Hyo e no Michi TV Drama * 2017 Haha ni Naru * 2017 Bokura no Yuuki Mitan City * 2018 Jr. Senbatsu! Hyo e no Michi * 2018 Zettai Reido:Mizen Hanzai Sennyu Sousa * 2019 Where Have My Skirts Gone? Trivia * Image color: pink * Favorite color: red, pink * Hobby: skateboard * Sport: dodge ball * Good point: not shy * Bad point: has bad eyesight * Siblings: 2 older sisters * Pet: miniature dachshund * Treasure: family * Favorite karaoke song: Kimi Atraction (Hey! Say! JUMP) * Memorable Johnny’s song: Watashi no Okite (Chicken Basket) * Admired Senpai: Yamada Ryosuke, Arioka Daiki * Rival: Takahashi Kyohei, Nagao Kento * First stage: Kansai Johnny’s Jr Haru Yasumi Special Show 2015 * Reason to joined Johnny’s: he admires Yamada Ryosuke * Same period with Takahashi Kyohei, Nagao Kento. * His mother is big fan of SMAP. So, he is growing up by listening SMAP and Hey! Say! JUMP’s songs. * His audition was on aired on May 5, 2015 in Maido! Jani~ *